Mabudachi Memories
by girlshapedlovedrug
Summary: Travel back in time and visit the thoughts of Ayame Sohma, Shigure Sohma, and Hatori Sohma in their high school years!


Shigure Sohma slammed his office door shut as he panted his way to the chair in front of his desk. Cries of "Shigure! Shigure, where are you!" followed him everywhere. His editor was after him once again.

A knock came from the door. "Shigure?"

Shigure slowly opened it and peeked his head through, "I'm writing…" he said in his sing-song voice.

"Oh, oh, you good boy! I won't bother you one bit. Just keep writing!" And she left.

Shigure grinned and fell back into his chair. His hands were itching to do something, but not write. Actually, he didn't even need to write, as his novel was at the top of Mii's briefcase. He just enjoyed taunting her.

All of a sudden, his hands reached for a cabinet that hadn't been opened in a long time. They took out a brown scrapbook where, on the cover, big fancy writing spelled, "The One and Only Mabudachi Trio." That, of course, was Shigure's handwriting. Ayame had made the final touches by adding squiggly shapes and hearts all around the cover. Hatori had underlined it.

Shigure flipped through the pages, looking at all of his old adventures with the other two. On the fourth page, one picture caught his eye. It had a dark aura around it, and a whole lot of comments. The caption was written in his own handwriting and said, "roo roo evil classroom of doo doo roo roo" and Ayame's handwriting, "Are you kidding! That was fun! I made a friend!" and Hatori's handwriting, "You guys are idiots." Of course Shigure remembered that day, the day that they first got detention.

Start Flashback

The three teenagers were in their last period class, Science, and they were in their third year of middle school. The teacher was droning on and on, but the atmosphere around the classroom was excited. They all knew that, once the teacher finished announcing the procedure, everybody would be able to start an expirement with different kinds of solutions. This was chemistry. Ayame was sitting next to Shigure, twirling his hair, and Hatori was on the other side, hand on his chin. Shigure was poised so that, when the teacher said, "Go", he could bounce right up and get to work.

"Now remember, be very careful, children. We don't want any accidents like last time…" She glared at a boy on the far side of the room. "Ok, remember, three to a table… Now get to work!"

The hustle and bustle began as everybody ran across the room to find partners. Nobody approached Shigure, Ayame, or Hatori because they all knew that they would be together in the project. Shigure stood up and stretched his limbs and said, "Well, shall we start then?"

Hatori abruptly stood and said, "Yes, let's get to work."

Ayame, however, staggered forward and said, "This is the day we shall conquer this Science experiment and make it our own! Everybody will marvel at how excellent our solution will be. And yes, we will benefit from it by getting a straight A!" At this moment, Ayame flew out his arms in an extravagant gesture. But, his left arm hit one of the beakers, which fell into another beaker in a dominoe effect. They both crashed to the floor, and Shigure stared at it. Hatori rushed away from them and was the first to notice that a fire was brewing fairly quickly. Ayame apologized profusely, Shigure was cracking up, and Hatori dragged them both out of the room by the collar.

By this time, the teacher approached them outside, her face red with anger. "You—three—detention—now!"

And they stalked in the direction of the detention room, but as soon as they were out of the teacher's earshot started giggling, Hatori included. They staggered all the way to the detention door, but Shigure was the first to stop. "Are you sure you guys want to go in here? I mean, we could all go out to eat…" Ayame was all for it, but Hatori pushed them inside.

There were no windows, and the lights were off. The only brightness was the cold look in people's eyes. About 5 other people were in here, and most of them were the kind that should be, except for a quivering figure in the back. Ayame sat at the front seat and Shigure took one next to him and Hatori followed. Ayame immediately began a discussion with a big-muscled tattooed boy, and Shigure brought out a camera. He approached the forbidding teacher guarding over them and asked, "Excuse me? But I was wondering if you could take a picture of us. But when we're least expecting it, we need to look natural. Thanks a lot!" And he winked as he laid the camera on her desk.

And that's how the picture became. Ayame was braiding his hair while talking to that burly figure, Shigure was writing under his desk, and Hatori was looking into space, the look on his face saying, "How in the world did I get here…"

End Flashback

Shigure grinned from ear to ear and left the room to go to the garden, where he would reminesce more about his old friends and their adventures together. His editor was forgotten.


End file.
